Rebirth
by LilyAyres
Summary: What if Sookie were given a fresh start? What if Eric was her first love? I published this a few years ago. I've been asked to republish. There are parts from the books, and parts from True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

[Note: This is part Book and part True Blood. A little bit of both. Naill is not the True Blood Naill. He is more the Naill from the books. Very powerful, even to vampires. Eric and Sookie are the same as on True Blood. This takes place after Rhodes (in the book).

It had been six long months since the horrific events at Rhodes. Where the Queen had died of injuries sustained from the explosion, and a King had risen in her stead. A King that intruded into Eric's life, wanting to know everything about his businesses, and how he ruled Area 5.

Tonight was the first night, in a long while, that Eric could sit in his club and relax. It was not only the King's demands which had left Eric irritable. He could feel through the blood bond he shared with Sookie that she was not well. There was a deep sorrow that lay upon her like a death shroud. He would have gone to her, comforted her, but knew his presence would hurt her more.

Pam, silent and mysterious as the predator she was, came to stand beside him. "You have a guest in your office," she whispered.

Eric raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze upon her. Pam was his child and they shared telepathy. When she wordlessly conveyed the visitor's identity, he immediately mouthed, really. "Do you know why he's here?" he asked.

Pam turned her head from side-to-side showing that she did not.

He walked slowly through the patrons of Fangtasia, ignoring their offers of enticement – did they truly think they were worthy of his attention? – and stopped just outside his closed office door to clear his mind. He inhaled deeply. The visitor had blocked his scent so that Eric would not be disturbed by the Faery scent. Interesting, he thought. In the blink of an eye, Eric opened and closed the door behind him before turning to face the Fae King Naill.

Eric bowed. "Your Majesty, may I offer you something to eat or drink."

"No, I am here to speak with you on an urgent matter. Is this a good place?" King Naill stroked his tie like a beloved pet. "I need your undivided attention?"

King Naill was one of the most powerful individuals in the supernatural world. Even Eric, a vampire over one thousand years old, did not want to incur his wrath.

"I am honored that you have come to me." Eric motioned for the King to sit, and walked slowly around his desk. "I assure you that we will not be disturbed," Eric said, and waited for Naill to sit before he did so himself.

"Sookie is dying." Eric started to rise, but Naill lifted his hand. "Do not interrupt. You will sit and listen to what I have to say." Eric nodded. "Her soul is dying. I know you have felt her distress. You are joined by the bond of blood. I will not ask why you have left her adrift." The Fae's voice shook with suppressed rage. "You displease me."

"She does not want me." It was the truth as Eric knew it. Sookie felt betrayed by the vampires.

"You care for her," Naill said, not waiting for an answer. "What I tell you now shall never be repeated. If, after our talk, you will not help Sookie, then I will erase from your mind all that has been spoken here. You know I can do this."

"I do." Eric felt the pulse of the fae's power spark through the room.

"Sookie is my daughter." Naill waited while Eric took in the statement. "You must have suspected that her magic was more than a mere great-great granddaughter of mine. My son…." He let out a long sigh. "A sad disappointment. He will never carry the weight of my kingdom upon his shoulders. It was in a moment of weakness that I seduced Sookie's mother in the guise of her husband. My daughter, Sookie, is glorious, is she not?"

Eric wrapped his hand around the arm of the chair to contain his astonishment.

"I've watched her grow into the woman she. Unfortunately, she has not been enticed by the full-blooded fae I've sent to entice her. No interest at all." Naill shook his head. "She must have a child to carry on my line."

"These men you've sent. Could they not take the guise of someone more appealing to Sookie?" The words tasted foul in Eric's mouth, but it was a valid question.

"You think I have not tried this?"

While fae were the most beautiful of supernaturals, they were also some of the most powerful. Right now, Naill was vibrating with his anger and the air in the room had shimmered, like heat rises off a campfire.

"Do you care for Sookie?" he asked.

"Yes," Eric answered without thought.

"Good." Naill clapped his hands together. "Then it's settled. You will marry my daughter."

"What?" Eric blinked, thinking he must have misheard Naill. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Naill returned his gaze.

"Then you must know that she does not want me."

"Because of her broken spirit." Naill cocked his head to the side like a lizard studying a fly. "She loved you once. I watched as the two of you became one when you were unknown to yourself. She can love again, but only if she can be cleansed of the bad memories that have corrupted her. I will return my beloved daughter to she was before she met the vampire, Bill." He elongated the name through gritted teeth. "She will be virgin again, in body and spirit. There will be no scars on her body, mind, or spirit."

Was it possible? The amount of magic required to accomplish such a thing was unfathomable. Eric could glamour, but that only changed one human mind, not their physical being.

"People know of Sookie's past. It will be impossible to keep the truth from her." Did he want Sookie enough to marry her? To be beholden to Naill?

"I have the ability to change history. To readjust events, as you will." The King lowered his head, waiting.

"And what of my memories?" Eric asked.

"I will leave you unaltered."

"So, Sookie will be a virgin, mentally and physically. Is that correct?" Eric sat back in his chair, thinking. To say that impure thoughts were roaming around his brain was an understatement.

Naill straightened his tie and crossed his legs. Obviously, impatient for an answer.

"I cannot keep her safe. The new king could decide he wants her for his purposes and there is nothing I could do about it," Eric stated, with loathing.

"I have considered that possibility. It is true that in your current capacity you cannot protect my daughter."

Ah, Eric thought, the negotiation begins.

"Which is why you will be King of Louisiana, King Eric."

Eric had never sought great power, but he'd been allowed to manage his own affairs. Now his territory was run by an overbearing king who left him no peace.

"You understand," Naill continued, "that you will marry Sookie, and be true to her in every sense."

"Sookie has a mind of her own. She is not an easy human. I cannot glamour her. What if she refuses?"

"Mmm." Naill smiled like a salesman who'd just sold a year's worth of goods. "That is your job. You must woo my Sookie. Make her love you. Make her want to marry you."

Seducing women was like drinking blood to Eric. Women were always drawn to him, even before he was made vampire. "Will Sookie still be bonded to me after you alter her?"

"No, she will not. As I said, she will be untouched."

"Why me? I'm vampire. I cannot give you the grandchild that you seek."

"When the time comes I will explain further."

Eric did not like not knowing all, but he had never known Naill to be dishonest in his dealings, and he wanted to be King will all his being. "I will not allow what is mine to be shared."

"Vampires, always so possessive. She will know no other."

It was as much information as he would get at the moment. "How long do I have to seduce her? When will I be King? When will Sookie and the past, change?"

"Immediately." Naill leaned his head back for a moment. "Do I have your word that you will make my wishes so?"

"You have my word." Eric said solemnly.

Eric watched as Naill stood and reached out his arms. The room became very still, even with Eric's hearing there was no sound anywhere. He felt every hair on his body stand straight. Naill was emitting a dark red light from his body, bathing the room in the color of blood until Eric's mind spun like he was falling into an endless pit. Suddenly, a loud Pop, and his mind cleared, and the light was gone.

He could hear the music from Fangtasia's dance floor, feel Pam's worry for him, but not Sookie…the blood bond was no more.

"My son." Naill shimmered and started to evaporate. "I look forward to hearing from you soon," he said, before he disappearing.

Alone now, Eric smiled a wolf's grin, and immediately started planning the seduction of Sookie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Giblet, come on sweetie, time for breakfast," Sookie called off the front porch.

Sookie had rescued a little mutt from the pound about two months ago. He'd been all scrawny and pathetic looking, but something in the little guy's eyes made her take him. God knows it wasn't his good breeding.

Like every morning since, she'd let him out for his morning constitutional and he'd roamed off, probably chasing a rabbit. It didn't matter too much. The old farm house she lived in was centered on ten acres with woods surrounding most of it. Her closest neighbor was the old Compton homestead, which was now inhabited by Bill Compton.

Deciding that Giblet would be a while, she went back inside to enjoy a cup of coffee. Since she'd rolled out of bed this morning she'd felt different, changed in a way she couldn't explain. Like she was lighter, or freer, or had been relieved of a burden she hadn't realized she'd been carrying. Her whole body was refreshed and looking in the mirror she was sure there'd been tiny lines that had crinkled her eyes, but now, nothing.

The last few months had been hard on her, really hard. Wanting to help, she'd gotten wrapped up in vampire politics. Sam Merlotte had warned her about the duplicitous nature of vampires, that their internal workings were a mystery to humans, and someone as naïve as she should steer clear. While she didn't think she was naïve, she did now believe that it would be better for her to keep a distance from vampires.

Even so, she missed hanging out with Bill. From time-to-time, he'd come over to watch a movie or just sit on the porch. Everyone in town called him Vampire Bill as he liked to hang out at Merlotte's and always sat at one of her tables. She shivered as a chill ran up her spin. What is that about, she thought.

"Well there you are." She spied Giblet through the kitchen window trotting back from his adventure. She giggled as he waltzed in and went to his food dish. Just as she was about to sit down with a second cup of coffee the phone rang.

"Hello"

"May I speak with Sookie Stackhouse?" the woman asked.

The voice sounded familiar, but Sookie couldn't pull it in. "Speaking," she said hesitantly, hoping this wasn't a telemarketer.

"This is Ginger…from Fangtasia. I'm calling to invite you to the King's reopening party tonight."

Ginger was a waitress at Fangtasia, and Eric groupie extraordinaire. The poor girl had been glamoured one too many times, which sort of left her like Ozzy Osbourne, but with much better diction.

"The King." Sookie gulped down half her cup of coffee. "Is he coming to town?" The King terrified her. "Does Eric need my services?"

"Please," Ginger said, elongating the word. "Eric has been appointed King of Louisiana."

Sookie could hear someone whispering to Ginger in the background.

"King Eric," Ginger continued, in a more dignified tone, "requests your presence at Fangtasia tonight."

_Well, La De Da, King Eric is it._ "Ginger, I don't know. It's Friday and I'm working tonight. I need the tips. I don't have a dress, so I think I'll pass."

There was more whispering and Sookie could hear Ginger let out a squeak that sounded like one of Giblet's toys. Sookie didn't want to get involved with vampire politics again, but she'd always liked Ginger and didn't want her to get in trouble.

"When and how did Eric become King?" Sookie asked. Eric…King…his arrogance would know no bounds.

The whispering ended, and Ginger replied, "It happened last month. Look," she whispered, "you have to say yes. I can't tell Eric…the King you won't be there. Please say yes, please"

Sookie felt trapped until she realized she could just say yes and then not go. It wasn't like anyone would really notice her absence. She and Eric had what one might call a strained relationship. Strange though, that Eric had Ginger extend an invitation.

"Well, I'll try, but I can't stay long." Sookie took a sip of coffee. "What time should I be there?"

Ginger sighed, with relief, probably. "Oh crap," she yelped. "I almost forgot. The King will send a car to pick you up at 7 tonight."

Crap is right, Sookie thought. If he's sending a car I can't get out of this. "Tell him that I'll drive myself."

"No, no, no, you are not to drive. He was very insistent about that point."

Why? What does he care? "Will the car take me home when I'm ready to go?"

More whispering, and then Ginger came back on the line. "Of course."

"Fine," Sookie exhaled. "I'll be ready. But tell him that I won't be staying long."

"Thank you," Ginger cooed, "thank you."

Sookie regretted saying yes before she hung up the phone_. I'll go for Ginger's sake, have a free drink, say my…what do you say to a newly appointed vampire king?—congratulations? _

The chill was back, and causing the hairs on her neck to rise. Eric had been a Viking in his human life, and one of the scariest, most handsome men, she'd ever met. He had a way of locking eyes with you that penetrated down to your core, and caused you to feel bare before him. She had no idea what he was thinking when he'd stare at her with his ice blue eyes. Was it lust, or hunger, or general curiosity? On a few occasions she'd worked for him, mainly because Bill asked her too. Eric was no Vampire Bill. Suddenly, she remembered Eric had stayed in her home a while back, but the memories were fuzzy.

"That's just strange," Sookie said out loud.

No matter how hard she concentrated, she couldn't remember much about that time. Even stranger, her frustration faded and was replaced with anxiety over what to wear. What does one wear to a Vampire king coming out party? The grandfather clock in the living room chimed eleven o'clock.

Grabbing the phone she punched in her Tara's number. She would know what to wear since she owned the best dress shop in Bon Temps, Tara's Togs. Tara answered on the first ring.

"Tara, its Sookie. I need a favor."

"Whatever you need, I was just sitting here thinking of you."

That was odd. "Really?"

"Yep, I got a call from a Ginger. She's a strange one, even for a white girl. She said that you'd be calling wanting a dress for a fancy party and that you were to have anything you wanted, price is no object. It's your lucky day cause I just got a great shipment in of evening gowns."

Okay this was very very odd.

"Sookie," Tara asked, "are you there?"

"Yeah…I just don't know what's going on. Why would he buy me a dress?"

"A handsome man like that invites you to a party and arranges for everything. Now that sounds like my kind of man." Tara had met Eric when he came into Merlottes.

"He's a Vampire Man, Tara. Remember you hate the vamps. He's a whole different kettle of fish than a normal man."

"Well, a man's a man, and I'd be getting over here if I were you. I've a red dress that would look perfect on you."

Was there a gas leak or had something contaminated the water, because Tara was never a fan of any vampire. Sookie giggled, thinking how this reminded her of a _Buffy_ episode.

"I'll stop by around 4, but I'm paying for everything."

"Whatever," Tara said with a humph and hung up.

"Giblet what do you make of this. What is going on?"

The little dog just looked at her, scratched his ear, and trotted off to jump up on the sofa for a nap.

She made a quick call to Sam letting him know she wouldn't be in tonight. He said that Arlene wanted some extra hours and not to worry about it. With a few hours to kill, she decided to do one of her favorite things, soak up some rays. Getting a little sun always relaxed her and it would afford her some time to figure out what the hell was going on. An evening gown, a party, Eric a King, Tara suddenly thinking vampires were okay, Sam not pissed that she was missing her shift, and, most disturbing of all, that nagging feeling that something momentous had occurred unbeknownst to her.

"Stop being a nervous Nelly," she chided herself, and tucked the straps of her bikini top down so she wouldn't have any tan lines to ruin the line of her dress.

"It's perfect on you," Tara exclaimed, and stood back to appraise Sookie. "You have to get it."

"It is pretty." Sookie eyed herself in the mirror. "Is it too racy? Do I look like a loose woman in this?"

The dress was a deep, red velvet, almost burgundy, with an almost, but not quite, indecent neckline that was held up with straps of tiny crystals. The material was so lightweight it felt like she was wearing nothing and the back dipped low. She blushed as dark as the dress when thinking of walking around in this.

"Sookie, loose, where do you come up with these terms. Jesus Christ, you look like a movie star in this dress. It was made for you."

"Don't be using the "J" word." Sookie turned right then left watching her reflection in the three-sided mirror. "What do I wear underneath? I don't have the boobs to go without support."

"Oh that's easy, don't worry. I'll put some inserts in the bust."

Sookie felt like a princess wearing this dress. "What about shoes? Should I wear hose?"

"No hose." Tara was in her element, ordering her around, as usual. "You'll be on your feet dancing." She lifted her eyebrow. "No man is going to let you hug the wall with that on." She flung over her shoulder as she disappeared into the back room; returning a moment later with a shoe box. "Here slide these on." She was handing her a pair of red satin sling backs. "Yes, yes that's it."

They were comfortable, and very pretty, unlike anything Sookie owned. You're returning everything tomorrow, she reminded herself.

"Okay you've sold me. What is this going to cost me?" Sookie asked, a little nervous. She made enough to get by, but not enough for luxuries.

"Nothing, I told you, it's all paid for, and… it isn't that expensive. Frankly, not many women in town would have occasion to wear this."

Sookie shouldn't have, but she read Tara's thoughts, and knew she was lying.

"I'm going to return this tomorrow. I can't take Eric's money like this."

Tara cocked her head to the side, obviously thinking. "Whatever," she finally replied. "I'm going to charge him for the dress. You do what you want."

Maybe she could box up the dress and shoes and send them back to Eric. Maybe he'd give them to Ginger.

Driving home in her little Honda she thought about the party again and looked over at the bag sitting on the passenger's seat. She couldn't deny that she was excited. She didn't get a lot of invitations given her disability. Most people were wary of her, given she could read their thoughts, though she tried not to. It would be nice to be around vampires again so she wouldn't have to constantly be blocking their thoughts. That's what made hanging with Bill so relaxing. There had been a couple of dates with boys in high school, but they always ended the same. Being able to read what your teenaged date was thinking always ended poorly.

"I'm going to have fun tonight." She rolled the window down, letting the breeze rustle her hair and turned up the radio.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_[Just a note of thanks for all your reviews and comments. I've finally...figured out how to respond to reviews, and will do so in the future. Sorry about not responding before. I'm doing a bit of head hopping in this chapter, I hope it doesn't ruin the flow for you, the readers. Also, I'm doing a post after each episode of True Blood, if interested you can check out my profile page for more information. And now...the seduction begins.]_

Rarely did Eric dream, but last night he woke twice with memories of his human life. The sweetness of picked blackberries and the mouthwatering smell of a roasting deer still lingered with him as he rolled out of bed.

He was old enough not to need the sleep of a young vampire, nor the amount of blood they required. Leaning his forearms against the floor to ceiling, light-restrictive glass, he stared out over the expanse of the Shreveport skyline. He lived alone; not even Pam was allowed to enter his bedroom. He wanted no scent but his own in his private quarters. The floor below him was his living and work space, below that where he received visitors - infrequent as they were. In all, he resided in the three top floors of a high rise.

Pushing away from the view, he poured a glass of blood into a Baccarat crystal glass. He liked the heaviness of the tumbler in his hands, and savored the taste of human, AB negative blood. It wasn't the sweet ambrosia of Sookie's life force, but it would do until he had her under his control. He rolled his tongue over his teeth thinking of Sookie's blood, and what it would be like to drink from her nightly.

Would she like the necklace and earrings he'd picked out for her to wear tonight? Was it too much, too soon? Even though there blood bond was destroyed, he still felt her like a phantom force pulling him ever closer to her. His body yearned for hers. His fingers tingled with the memory of gliding along her soft, warm flesh. The silkiness of her inner thighs, the way her breasts hung, heavy and round, above her small waist.

"Not now," he grumbled.

Memories of Sookie refused to be staunched and seeped through the rigid control he maintained for himself. She, like no other, had penetrated his emotional armor. Without their bond, with no way to trance her, how was he to proceed? He smiled, thinking of how she'd fought against their mutual attraction. How many women had refused him? How many had lingered in his mind long after they were gone? He sipped more blood. She didn't hide her dislike for him. It was only when he was cursed, and not in his right mind, that she'd allowed herself to see him as a person. Did she think him heartless? Yes, yes she did.

He might force her to drink his blood. If she ingested enough, he could rule over her objections, her emotions, and wrap a bond as tight as steel around her. Placing the now empty glass down, he immediately discounted the idea. Niall would never accept it. And as Eric walked back to the skyline view it struck him that he would not accept anything less than her love and affection.

If he was to be married – something he thought of now as a means to an end – he wanted the heart and soul of Sookie. Would he have sought this without the enticement of being King…no, but now that the deal was struck, he would make her love him.

"Giblet, get in here," Sookie called off the front porch. A sleek and dark sedan was driving slowly down her gravel driveway. Probably doesn't want to chip that paint job, she thought.

The car stopped directly in front of Giblet who was barking at the intruder. A middle-aged man in a dark suit exited. He did not acknowledge the small, but loquacious, dog nipping at his heels as he walked round to open the back passenger door.

"Sorry, just let me put him inside and I'll be right with you."

Giblet required bribery. Breathing a nervous sigh – _Am I ready?_ - she shut and locked her door.

"My name is Reeves," the driver said.

Sookie wasn't sure if he was English or Australian, but his accent was heavy.

He continued, "I will be your driver this evening. The King has left you a note in the back." He waited until she was seated. "I took the privilege of opening the champagne. Would you like me to pour a glass before we proceed?"

"No, thank you. I appreciate your help though." She had never been handled with such care. Unable to quell her curiosity about Reeves, she tentatively - for she did not want to ruin her good mood - reached out with her mind to listen to his thoughts.

She couldn't hear him. Or rather she could, but it was like static, there were no thoughts or words, but she did get an intense sense of calm from him.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, she hadn't realized he'd gotten behind the wheel, and the soft, but definitive sound of the door closing startled her. "No going back now," she whispered.

"We will reach our destination in approximately 25 minutes. If you require me, press the red button on the armrest for the intercom."

Sookie sank down into the luxurious leather seats as a dark, glass divider rose up between her and Reeves. Remembering what he'd said about a note, she reached over and held the cream colored enveloped in her hand.

Her name was written in Eric's crisp handwriting. Funny, how Bill's handwriting was ornate and flowing while Eric's was small and neat. She wondered when Eric had learned to write, in English, and how many languages he knew.

_Dear Sookie,_

_Thank you for gracing my arm this evening. Reeves will take excellent care of you. Please ask him for anything you require. Enjoy the champagne. I am told it is very good._

_E_

How Eric, she thought, writing such a short and vague note. What was it about vampires? They were always so stingy about giving out any information.

She stared at the champagne bottle nestled in a bed of ice. Her tongue graced across her lips. A taste couldn't hurt. She was going to a party – a vampire party – but still, one glass wouldn't hurt her. Careful to keep from spilling a drop, she poured the liquid into a fluted glass, and carefully leaned back against the seat. The liquid slid down her parched throat and she exhaled a long sigh. It was delicious, slightly fruity and bubbly, and nothing like that the champagne she'd had before.

Two glasses later, muscles she hadn't realized were tensed, relaxed, and she contemplated another glass. Sitting up to reach for the bottle, she felt the first twinge of light headedness. _Why didn't I eat something before I left?_

The car stopped. Looking out the tinted windows she could see they were in a parking garage, and Reeves was already at her door, opening it for her.

"Miss," Reeves said, in his hypnotic accent. "If you would follow me I will take you to the King."

"This isn't Fangtasia."

"The King would like to speak with you before the party." He dipped his head slightly. "He said to tell you it would be a great honor to arrive with you on his arm."

Really. She could walk away, get a cab, maybe, and go back home. Did she want to do that? No, was her immediate reply. She was curious. No, more than that, she was intrigued by whatever Eric's devious mind was planning. And, somewhere deep inside, she felt a twinge of longing to see him again.

"Alright," she said, taking Reeves offered hand to get out of the car. At the elevators he inserted some sort of a key into a slot to the right of the elevator doors. When the doors opened she was amazed by how beautiful they were inside, paneled in wood, with plush cream carpet, and soothing music playing at just the right volume.

The elevator doors closed of their own accord. There was no panel to select a floor. Before she could ask about this the doors opened into what looked like a foyer. In front of her were carved wood doors. Staring up, she guessed they must be ten or twelve feet high. Beside the doors were two very large, very muscular, armed guards. Using her ability she knew they weren't human, possibly werewolves.

Reeves looked down at her, and said in his calming voice. "Do not be alarmed." Could he sense her emotions? "The guards are here for the King's protection." Like Eric needed protection, she almost scoffed. "The King is waiting for you." He gently, but firmly, guided her by the back of her elbow. The guards opened the doors, not looking at her or Reeves, but straight ahead.

Like Alice, she thought, and walked through the doors and into another world.

The first thing she noticed was the quiet. No hum of machines, or talking, or traffic, or noise of any kind. The lighting was artificial, of course, but done in such a way that it was serene. The walls were filled with art, carefully lit to highlight them against the walls. The carpet was light colored, and plush and deep, as she stepped through the room. To her left was a room that looked like a family room with white sofas and chairs. Very modern and not at all like her old farmhouse. She could spy through an archway a library with floor to ceiling bookshelves, small groupings of chairs with reading lamps beside. Directly in front of her was an ornate wooden table with a beautiful bouquet of fresh cut flowers arranged inside a crystal vase. Turning around, a curved marble staircase, winding its way to another floor. The immensity of the space made her head spin. She had no doubt that there were many more rooms far more luxurious than these. She'd always known Eric was rich, but not this rich. His home was like a palace. Well, he is a king, she thought.

When the tingling feeling, like spiders crawling up her spine, began she did not know. Her senses told her she was not alone. Her eyes searched, and it took her two tries to find him, sitting in the library, staring at her.

She was luminous. The blood, red dress hugged her every curve; the perfect wrapper for her flawless skin. His heart clenched.

She was much thinner than the last time he'd seen her. Had the sadness ruined her appetite? Her waist, always small, was now tiny. His eyes trailed down to her wrists. How fragile they looked. He'd thought Niall was exaggerated about Sookie dying, but now, seeing her looking almost frail, he knew the Fae King had spoken the truth.

He inhaled her scent expecting it to be as before. It was not. What had Niall done? He shook his head and tightened his grip on the arms of the chair. It was a full-blooded Fae scent that wafted through the room. Literally oozing off of her, intoxicating him, and making him want to crush her body to his.

To mar her flesh with his fangs and drink from her…he forced his mind to not think of that. He would have to escalate his strategy for winning her affections. He could not afford to let her slip through his fingers to another which would cause him to force her into this arrangement. No, he would have to convince her to let him claim her, tonight.

Letting her scent move over and through him, Eric attempted to desensitize the effects. Unfortunately, it allowed him to appreciate the underlying, and unmistakable, perfume of her innocence, her virginity. Something all vampires prized in a human. The two scents together, along with her beauty, would make her irresistible to any creature.

She saw him. He saw the flicker in her eyes as she stood still, and mute, like a deer that's caught the scent of a hunter.

"Sookie." He stood. "You look good enough to eat." Eric walked towards her. She was skittish as a colt. Her cheeks were flushed and he could hear her heart beating hard against her chest.

"Thank you," she sputtered, "I guess."

He went to kiss her forehead. She stepped back from him, and he knew she was tittering on the edge of bolting from him.

"It's been too long since I've seen your lovely face." He looked down at her hand. "May I?" he asked, and held out his own. "Dinner is waiting."

She looked deep into his eyes, like she was trying to read his mind, and finally, slipped her hand in his.

"I took the liberty as there will be no refreshments of this kind tonight." See, he was saying without saying, how considerate I am.

There was steak, baked potatoes, salad, rolls, and a bottle of red wine breathing. All her favorites. He'd had the fireplace lit casting a glow over the room. Like when he'd stayed in her home and they'd watched the strange movies she loved.

"While you eat, I will speak to you about tonight." He pulled a chair out for her. "I'm sure you have questions."

As she sat, and he slid the chair to the table, he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts moved underneath her dress.

"I do have questions," she said, and turned around to look up at him. "I had no idea you lived like this." She smiled.

"Did you think I lived in a cave?"

"No, of course not, but this. It's like a castle or a museum." She sipped her wine. "Would you show me the paintings after we eat?"

"As you wish. I want you to consider my home your home." He said with a slight dip of his head to her.

"Really?" She laughed. "Did aliens abduct Eric? Who are you?"

"I have missed you." It was the truth, though not the whole truth.

She averted her eyes, letting them drift to the fireplace. "I don't remember you having guards. Is this all because you're King now?"

"It is."

"Have you lived here long?" She was nervous, making small talk, as the humans called it.

"I've been here about a year now. It suits me. When it is fully dark outside I will show you the rooftop garden, the pool." He motioned to the side where the louvers covered the windows.

"Do you have guests here often?" she asked, taking a bite of steak.

"No, you are my first. I receive guests on the floor below from time-to-time, but this is my private area. You know how vampires are about their sleeping arrangements." He cocked his eyebrow at her in a flirtatious manner.

Sookie placed her cutlery on the table and looked him square in the eye. "Why have you invited me here? What do you want?"

"As I've said, I missed you. And." He ran his fingers along the crease of his pants. "Have you not had me in your home? Kept me safe when I was not myself."

His answer was not what she expected. Her blue eyes widened and her plumb lips turned up just a fraction. _I will kiss those lips before the sun rises._

He opened a box to his right, much like a humidor, but for human blood and selected a vial and poured it into a glass of cognac. Swirling the amber liquid around, until it was mixed, he took a small sip. It wouldn't do to be hungry around Sookie, not when he wanted to gain her trust.

"Is that human blood?" she asked.

"It is. I receive a box daily of various blends." She was very still and he couldn't tell if it was from curiosity or disgust. "Does it bother you to see me drink it so?"

"You've never been squeamish about drinking from humans. What gives? Do you drink it this way often?"

"Do you want the truth?" Much like a trainer gauges a young horse; he asked the question to see how much he could accomplish tonight.

"The truth," she scoffed, "from you."

He gave her a shrug.

"Since I've met you, I've never truly known what you're thinking or planning or"—she lifted her hands in exasperation—"what you want from me. I always feel like I'm three steps behind and no one ever explains anything to me."

"I drink from humans on occasion, but I find them trying." She started to interrupt, but he continued. "This is more practical for me. I can enjoy a meal with you much like any other couple." He let his sentence sink in. "I do enjoy being with you Sookie. I meant what I said, I have missed you."

"No." She pushed away from the table. "I won't get sucked back into vampire politics. Not again." She knocked the chair over while getting up. "I need to go"

A low growl escaped his lips. She was going to bolt. The guards would not let her pass, but she didn't know that, and he didn't want her to, since it would make her feel like a prisoner.

"Stop!"

She froze.

Walking, ever so slowly, he went to stand in front of her. The strap of her dress had falling off her shoulder, without thought, his hand moved to her arm, sliding the strap back into place. She was shivering and the amount of fright he saw in her eyes alarmed him.

"Sookie, don't be frightened of me. I would never hurt you. You asked for the

truth." He leaned forward, murmuring in her ear. "I have missed you. I've thought of you often. I want us to be together." From hundreds of years of intimate contact with women, he could feel her respond to his nearness. He risked running his fingertips up her arm and around her shoulders, leaving a cool trail where he touched her flushed skin. Ever so slowly, he brushed his lips against her neck while continuing to created intricate circles across her bare back.

She stiffened, pressed her hands against his chest, and looked up at him. In a slightly husky, and shaking voice, she said, "I don't trust you."

Of course you don't, he thought, not yet, but you will.

"You missed me so much that you disappeared. I haven't heard from you in months." She moved two steps away from him, breaking their physical contact. "This is all about getting me under your thumb. To do you bidding."

Eric ran his thumb across his lower lip. "You'd be surprised what wonders I can do with a mere thumb." His eyes caught the tiny tremor that run through her body.

"Don't," she said, taking another step away from him. "I won't be a pawn to be used by vampires again. I…have nightmares about the Queen's death."

She was breathing hard; her carotid artery enticing him. He closed his eyes to focus on the problem at hand. "I have power now. Power to keep you from being used by any vampire." But me, he thought. "You have always been in my plans. Only now, have I been able to confide in you."

He watched and waited, not sure if she would want to leave or would take his explanation.

"Confide…in me." She raised her eyebrow, but made no move to leave.

"I want there to be only truth between us." He placed his hand over his heart. "Before, under another's rule, I did not have that luxury. Now, now I promise that I shall be forthright and honest with you."

Confusion was easy enough to read on her face. There was desire, too. He knew she wanted his touch. A woman's body held no mysteries for him. Though she would deny it, and probably didn't realize it herself, she wanted him.

"May I kiss you?" he asked. Had he ever asked that question before?

She shook her head, but moistened her lips. Sookie's mind and body were clearly at war with each other.

Instead of his lips, he used his finger and ran it over her plump lower lip. She shivered, not with fear, but with longing.

"Just a small kiss," he urged. Not waiting for a reply, he gently cupped her face. "Trust me, Sookie. My heart is in your hands," he whispered.

With more restraint than he'd like to admit, he ever so tenderly kissed her. Sookie's lips, hot against his, sent a wave of carnal need through his body. Gently, not taking his hands from her face, he pressed his tongue against her lips.

She stiffened and pushed back against his hands, breaking the touch of their lips.

"What is it?" he asked, in a raspy tone. Idiot, he thought, she's pure. Eric softened his fingers and used them to move the hair away from her beautiful face. "Open your mouth just slightly for me, let my tongue explore, it is only a different type of kiss."

Moving with urgency, not waiting for her mind to overrule her desire, he ran his tongue over her lips and she relaxed into his embrace, allowing him entry.

Jaded from his centuries of existence, he found that he was moved by her innocence, her trust in him when her tongue brushed against his, searching for a rhythm, accepting his lead, and, to his surprise, her arms went around his waist. Her whole body, pressed against his, was on fire and only he could quench the flames.

_I could take her now. _His hand slid down to her lower back, pressing her against his need. She pushed her hips to his, stoking an already roaring fire. _No, she'll never trust me if I seduce her tonight_. With iron will, he disengaged, moved his body from hers and felt instantly cold. Soon, he promised himself, soon.

With space between them, he looked down at her upturned face. Her eyes, heavy with lust, returned his gaze.

"That was lovely." He ran a finger down her arm, and moved further away. "But I'm afraid if I don't stay over here we won't have the conversation I'd like to have before the party."

His fangs, sore from being denied to drop, ached against his gums. He watched her eyes move down his body, widening when she saw the extent of his obvious arousal. A blush came to her cheeks, and down her neck, flowing over her breasts until it disappeared under her dress. He wondered how much of her body blushed as she walked over to a chair and leaned against it.

"Tonight, the vampires in my territory will pay fealty to me. I want you to go as my mate. For my subjects to see you, to acknowledge you, as being under my protection, and theirs."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

"No." He resisted the urge to move closer to her. "It is only now, with my power confirmed, and my territory rid of all enemies, that I am able to come to you. I won't hide my feelings any longer. I chose you."

"And you never thought to call me, speak to me about this? You just bring me in here to seduce me and then drag me off to some party to be your fangbanger flunkie. This is not how it's done. Where is the romance? The dating? The getting to know each other?" She shook her head. "How could you?"

He liked to see her mad. Much better than the frightened kitten she had been when entering his home.

"If I wanted to seduce you then we wouldn't be having this conversation. If I wanted a flunkie, I could get one of those any night of the week." He straightened, letting his frustration flow out of him. "I want you. Since the night you walked into my club, I've always wanted you."

"I'm not some puppy you pick out at the pound. I'm a woman." Sookie paced the room. "We need time to get to know each other. To experience things together." She stopped. "I…I can't deny there is something between us, but…it's not what I want." She ran her hands down the line of her dress. "I want…."

I don't have time, he wanted to say, but settled for walking over to a side table where a jewelry box lay. Perhaps this would help to soften his declaration. With box in hand, he went to her side and offered the box to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She thought of walking out, or screaming at his arrogance, but the look on his face was sincere, and uncharacteristically solemn.

"You can't buy me," she said, sitting down.

"I know." Eric joined her, resting on the arm of her chair; placing the box on her lap, and his hand on her thigh. "I should have expressed my feelings towards you long ago.

Sookie ran her fingers across the box, anxious and afraid to open the lid.

"Why didn't you?" she asked.

"I thought the feelings would pass."

"Like the flu," she said. His laugh made her smile, but didn't ease the tension in the room.

"Something like that."

"So why this?" She indicated the box sitting on her lap like a bomb.

"Sookie." He removed his hand and she missed his touch. "Open it."

The hinge was stiff, but finally opened to reveal a necklace shimmering with diamonds. To either side were two delicate teardrop diamonds with ruby studded earrings.

"Eric these are lovely." Like something a princess would wear, she thought. "You know I can't accept this."

"Why?" He stood, jarring her, and walked to the other side of the room.

"Because it's too much. How much did this cost?"

She watched the tense muscles of his shoulders relax a fraction. He shoved his hands into his pockets and spun around to face her. His expression wasn't of anger, nor was it calm, but something she hadn't seen before. He sighed and rolled back on his heels.

"Money is of no importance to me, nor should it be to you. I bought it because I wished to see it against your skin. Someone as beautiful as you should have lovely things. Why wouldn't I want you to have it?"

She found herself meeting his gaze and wondering what it would be like to be with him. Would his feelings for her change, and she'd be left bereft? Would he be true to her? What would her friends think? That she'd lost her mind dating a vampire.

"Do you find the thought of being my woman so offensive?" he asked. She saw a brief glimmer of challenge in his eyes. "That I would want to care for you?" He skirted his lips with his tongue. "Don't you want to be with me?"

Say yes, her heart urged. "You're rushing me. I need time. We need to learn about each other."

"And so we will."

"But, I've never had a relationship…."

The phone interrupted her protest.

"Yes," Eric answered. "We'll be right down. Tell Hugues and Bertrand to make ready." He raked his hand through his hair. "We must go."

"This conversation is not over."

"Of all the women… and I fall in love with one who does not care for me."

She swallowed hard. Did he just say love? Eric Northman wanted her…loved her.

"Can we agree." He sighed and moved closer to her. "To an arrangement."

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "An arrangement?"

"I need you, Sookie. And I think you need me too. To the outside world we will be a couple."

"But," she interrupted.

"But… we will take our time." He bowed his head to her. "To explore our feelings for each other."

She was intrigued. "You need me." The thought of Eric needing anyone seemed impossible.

"I do." He placed his hand over his heart.

"And you promise to not rush me."

He nodded. "Please," he said, indicating the jewels. "Wear these for me tonight."

Her resolve was evaporating, but she wasn't ready to give in to him, not yet. "Just for the night, and then I'm giving them back to you."

"As you wish."

He moved between blinks. His fingers touching her neck as he closed the clasp of the necklace. Another blink and he was standing in front of her with his hand outstretched. She placed her hand in his and walked with him to a mirror.

"Lovely, isn't it," he asked.

The diamonds captured the light inside the room. She was about to ask how much it had cost him, but realized she really didn't care. It was lovely, and she felt beautiful wearing it.

"And now the earrings," he whispered.

Before she could resist, his lips enveloped the softness of her earlobe. She felt heat move through her body as he sucked ever so lightly against her flesh. Deftly, he fastened the earring and repeated the process on her other ear.

"You've done this before." She realized she was leaning back against him and stepped away from him.

"Come." He offered his hand. "My future lover." he said, seductively.

The words were like a splash of cold water over her heated skin. "Don't be so sure," she countered.

He chuckled. "Don't ever bet against a Viking, Miss Stackhouse."

_What have I done?_

Exiting through the double doors, the large guards were waiting for them. Eric positioned her in front of him, while the two guards stood at his side in the elevator.

Reeves stood beside the car.

"Eric, no, let me sit." Sookie protested as Eric swung her around to sit on his lap as Reeve's closed the door.

"I want to admire the necklace around your neck."

She should resist, but he was toying with the diamonds dangling between her breasts.

"I've never felt skin so soft." He traced indecipherable patterns on her flesh with his fingertips. "You enjoy my touch."

Enjoy was not the word she would have chosen. Everywhere he touched seared her with a heat that traveled down her body and pooled low in her belly. Her eyes closed and his words flowed over her.

"So sweet, and untouched, and mine. What a dangerous combination you are Miss Stackhouse."

"Hmmm." Was the only response she could manage.

His fingers swept up to her chin, imprisoning it. "Look at me."

"Don't stop," she found her saying.

"Sookie."

In stages she realized the compromising position she was in. Her eyes snapped open to see him staring at her.

"I need your attention," he said, smugly.

Damn him. As quickly as possible, she removed herself from his lap, and sat as far away from his as the car would allow. "You shouldn't have done that."

"You enjoyed….that."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"You are part Fae, with the face of an angel, and the…" His eyes took her in. "The body of a woman. Quite a dangerous combination in a room full of vampires. A guard will be by your side at all times tonight. I do not want you to go anywhere without him. Do I have your word?"

"You are King, no one would dare."

"I am King and if anything should happen they're death would be certain. But these are vampires you have never seen before; we are not all the same. Some have grown cruel throughout the ages; they might try and lure you into a situation."

"A situation." She shuddered. "Then why are you insisting I attend?"

"Because I want them to know your face. To know that you are under my protection." He traced his lower lip with his finger. "Humor me, and allow Hugues to guard you?"

Two could play his game. She ran her thumb along her lip and slipped it inside her mouth. His expression was unguarded, she thought. His lust, palpable. Before she could inhale, he was kissing her and his body covered hers. Should I protest, she thought for maybe a second, and then returned his kisses.

Though he was on top of her, he shielded her from his weight, and cradled her against him. It felt as if every part of her body was touching his. The feel of his hips lightly pressed against hers increased the intensity of their kiss. I want him, she thought, and opened her mouth to him.

His large hand ran up the side of her body and imprisoned her hands above her head. She didn't care, not now, not as he kissed along the side of her neck whispering her name as a man dying from thirst begged for water.

The ache between her thighs was painful and shamelessly she pressed against him.

"Touch me," he urged, and released her hand.

Her hand went immediately to his chest. She'd fantasized what his muscles would feel like beneath her hands. He groaned, and she felt the vibration.

"Here." He moved her hand to his hardness.

His immense hardness. She jerked away and tried to crawl from under him. "What - what are you doing?"

Amazingly, for such a large man, inside a car, he sat up, releasing her. "Aren't you curious? Don't you want to feel what will be inside you soon?"

She was, and she did want to know. Sookie closed her eyes, resisting, and regaining her composure. "No."

He rubbed her cheek with his hand, but remained seated. "You don't want to be my lover?"

"Not in a car." Sookie shuddered with the want of his touch. Every pore of her body cried out to be caressed by Eric.

Suddenly serious, he let his hand drop. "You're afraid of me. I had no intention of taking you now." He inhaled an unneeded breath. "You entice me so. You have my word that I will wait until you are ready."

"I know," she said.

The car had stopped. Eric opened his door and walked around her. Pam was waiting by the entrance of Fangtasia wearing a sequined silver gown and wearing impossibly high heels.

"Why Sookie, you look like jail bait," Pam said, with a grin

Eric gave her a look. "Everyone here?"

"Yes, they are waiting for you."

"Hugues, stay with Sookie." Eric's tone was ice cold. "No one touches her. You will not let her out of your reach. Sookie is my woman. Your life depends on her safety."

Pam's mouth hung open at this exchange. Sookie wasn't sure about this arrangement with Eric, but it was almost worth the cost seeing how shocked Pam was.

Hugues pounded his fist against his substantial chest in acknowledgement.

Eric turned to her and tenderly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I must meet with my guests." He smiled, perhaps trying to ease her tension. "Enjoy yourself and I will be by your side shortly." Light as a feather, he kissed her lips and was gone.

Pam, with hands on hips, glared at her. "Well, I see you're moving up in the world." She said in her usual deadpan way. "You're wearing the necklace, Eric is never subtle."

Sookie met her gaze. "Just tell me Pam, I don't feel like playing your games tonight."

"I guess his tongue was too far down your throat to explain."

"Pam!"

"I can smell Eric all over you." She smirked and moved to touch the necklace. Hugues made a grunting noise and she let her hand drop. "It was a gift from Niall. Eric fought with the Faes during the First Crusade. It is one of Eric's most cherished pieces."

Great grandfather Niall hadn't visited her recently. What would he think of her seeing Eric?

Pam continued, "Give it up quick, the whole virgin smell gives me a headache." Pam turned and started to walk towards the public area of the club. "Come on," she urged, "See what I've done with the place."

Gone were the blood red walls and tacky pictures. The club was now wood paneled with recessed lighting and large mirrors on the walls. There were booths around the perimeter and tables covered in cream linens. The dance floor was less conspicuous and blended into the space. The word tasteful came to mind.

"What do you think? I've been watching Divine Design." Pam was always one for the self-help shows

"It's lovely."

There were about fifty people in attendance. She reached out with her mind, but sensed nothing. The room was a giant void to her, though some of the guests emitted what sounded like a hum, just like her guard, Hugues. Seeing the attendees, she physically flinch, now grateful to Eric for leaving Hugues with her.

"They are scary, aren't they?" Pam whispered in her ear. "Europeans, very ancient, they follow the old ways." She waved a waitress over. "Gin and Tonic, or Champagne. Pick your poison."

"Gin and Tonic, please." Sookie scanned the room trying not to make eye contact. What was it about them that seemed so different, so feral? Outwardly there wasn't much difference, beyond style of hair or dress. It was their aura that frightened her. They looked at her as if her life was as insignificant as an ant. One, with long hair pulled back severely from his gaunt face, turned slowly and openly stared at her.

"What are they drinking?"

"Kool Aid." Pam rolled her eyes. "Blood what else?"

"It looks different."

"It's fresh out of the cow, as you would say. Makes it more robust."

"Too much information."

"You asked." Pam laughed and made her excuses saying she needed to mingle.

Sookie, careful to keep her eyes from landing on any of the vampires, moved about the space taking in the changes. She stopped on the spot where Long Shadow was staked. How long ago that seemed. A pair of black shoes with a mirror shine stepped into her view. Unable to resist, she looked up to find a vampire, not one of the scary ones, meet her eyes and bow. He was older, perhaps in his fifties when turned, very distinguished with a mustache and wearing a uniform.

"You remind me of a summer day, my dear." His accent was heavy, but she couldn't place the origin. "Nicholas Romanov, at your service."

Her hand twitched, but she resisted the urge to extend it. Vampires do not shake hands. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Stackhouse. Have you ever been to Russia?"

"No, I've never been outside the Louisiana."

"No, not possible. Such a glory as you should travel the world."

How old is he? Sookie wondered.

"I will take you to my homeland, it has much to offer."

Hugues let out a noise that was neither word nor grunt, but somewhere in between. It dawned on Sookie that the vampire must be a king, King of Russia. Were all the attendees monarchs?

"This Templar has issue with me. I can rid you of him. We could retire to one of the private rooms. You could tell me more about yourself."

Hugues bared his fangs and hissed at the King. So he is a vampire.

Instead of dropping his suit, the Russian focused on her breasts while running his tongue over his fangs.

Just a moment ago, he'd seemed like such a nice old man. She took a step back, afraid.

Across the room she saw Eric striding through the crowd, so tall and handsome, his eyes focused on hers. He slipped in next to her, close enough that a playing card could not pass between them, and kissed her cheek.

"Nicholas I am honored that you came all this way." Eric slightly dipped his head. "I see you have met Sookie."

"Yes, an enchanting creature. How much for you to part with her?"He looked her up and down like a prized mare. "I would be willing to pay whatever the price."

"Sookie is mine," Eric said, with an icy undertone.

"Come now, you have not even touched her. I have never known you to be interested in a maiden. I could season her for you and bring her back when I'm finished."

The hairs on the back of Sookie's neck stood up. The thought of his touch made bile rise in her throat.

"You insult me, and my future wife."

The words 'my future wife' reverberated inside her mind.

The Russian threw his head back and laughed. Everyone was now watching their exchange.

"You would take this child as your wife. Don't be ridiculous. You are a King." He inhaled deeply "There is something about her." He leaned down to catch her eyes. "What makes you so special? Come closer child, let me touch you."

Eric pulled her behind him so that her body pressed against his back. She could feel his muscles tight as springs. The room was a quiet as a tomb while everyone waited to see what would happen.

"As you wish." The Russian laughed. With a deep bow and a click of his heels, he turned and left them.

"Oh God," Sookie sighed, slumping against him.

"You were never in any danger." Eric had turned to her to face him and wrapped his arm around her. "He was testing me and toying with you. Let me make an announcement and then we can go back to my office for a moment."

She walked with him to the center of the room.

"Your presence is an honor to my reign." He addressed the attendees. "Stay and enjoy the refreshments and entertainment. There will be cars available before dawn to take you to your resting places or you can stay in the rooms available here. Speak with Pam if there is anything you desire." He motioned towards Pam, who bowed. "I would also like to introduce my betrothed, Sookie Stackhouse. A royal child of King Niall."

Sookie could feel the intensity of the vampire's attention on her person.

"Now, let the party begin."

With that a band started playing and the lights dimmed. Beautiful human men and women entered the room. Waiters appeared carrying trays of champagne flutes.

"Come," he whispered in her ear.

She waited until they were in his office to erupt. "I haven't said yes. How could you?"

Calming, he closed the door and took her in his arms. Bending her to his will and kissing her with a passion that engulfed her whole body in flames.

"You will."

"What?" Why had he stopped kissing her? She ran her hand through his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers.

"You'll say yes," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie felt the vibration against her back before she heard the knocking. Eric separated from her by degrees. His lips left hers and she instantly felt the want of them again. His hand, that had rested on the curve of her back moved to her hip, and then skirted up her arm and finally rested against the door by her head.

It was like pulling out of a deep dream and her mind was fogging from his kisses.

"It would seem I am wanted," he whispered into her ear.

Oh yes, you are most wanted, she thought. "Do you think it's important?" she asked. Her limbs slow to respond to her demand that they move. "You're hair." She smiled. "Is a mess." It had been thick and yet soft as she ran her fingers through it.

"Occupational hazard," Eric said, and gave her a wink. "Enter, if you must," he barked.

Sookie had expected to see Pam saunter across the threshold like an indulged housecat.

"Bill!" Sookie yelped with surprise and gave him a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're home. I thought I saw you last night."

"Yes, you did," Bill said, pulling back to look at her "This dress is very becoming on you."

Eric's hand was instantly on her shoulder. She turned back to look at him and saw the angry cut of his jaw and the intensity of his eyes focused solely on Bill.

"Are you quite finished pawing my Sookie?" Eric was staring hard at Bill

"Eric." She tried to move out of his grasp, but he tightened his fingers. "Bill is my friend."

He tore his eyes from Bill to look down upon her.

He's jealous, she realized, jealous of me.

"I heard the two were engaged." Bill looked down at his feet for a moment. "Congratulations are in order."

"We aren't engaged." She glared at Eric, and turned to Bill.

"We are." Eric let his hand drop away from her shoulder.

"No, we are not."

"Well," Bill said with a smirk. "All couples have a hard time in the beginning."

Eric snorted. "I suggest you explain your intrusion."

Bill tilted his head slightly to the side. Sookie would forever associate that one small movement with being a Southern gentleman. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met or was likely to. A being of incredible learning, and tradition, and somehow forever trapped by a culture that had long since disappeared. Nothing at all like Eric, who was far older, but would, she thought, forever slip through time seamlessly.

"Along with my congratulations." He bowed towards Sookie. "I noticed trouble brewing with the Russian delegation. With your permission, I would be honored to escort Sookie home."

Before Eric could respond, there was another knock at the door.

"Enter," he bellowed.

Pam whisked through the door. "That damn Nicholas has drained two donors. I won't let him have anyone else and…" She narrowed her eyes. "The filthy beast is talking."

Sookie felt like she was watching a three-side tennis match. Eric went very still like a predator locked in on its prey. Pam, hands on her hips, was rolling her eyes. Bill was looking highly uncomfortable and tugged on the cuffs of his shirt.

Bill squared his shoulders. "The Russian king was espousing his view that your right to the throne is shaky, at best. And…."

"And, what?" Eric said through gritted teeth.

"That she," Pam continued, and nodded towards Sookie. "Is leading you around by the fang."

"No right!" Eric roared, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Sookie could see the rage simmering just below the surface of his skin. If he were outside, she knew he'd take to flight to burn off some of his anger. It was taking an incredible toll on him to control his riotous emotions.

"I'll stake him," he whispered.

"Not tonight?" Bill asked.

Eric turned his back on all of them. "Pam, you and the guards take Sookie back to my house."

"No," Sookie yelped. She was torn between her desire to comfort Eric and to escape from this place as fast as possible. "Take me home," Sookie spoke as calmly as she could.

"You," Eric said and whirled around to face her. "Have a nasty habit of defying me. You will go where I tell you."

All sympathy for him left her being. Did he think that was going to work? Ignoring the cautioning gaze Bill directed her way; she squared her shoulders and walked right up to Eric. "I'm going to my home whether you like it or not."

The phone rang. The room was so charged with energy that it took everyone a while to focus on the desk. Finally, after the third ring Eric picked it up. His shoulders dropped, the hand that wasn't holding the phone rested on his desk, and he leaned against it, giving him an almost defeated posture.

"Yes," Eric said. "Of course, as you wish." And hung up. "Bill," he said without looking up. "Your presence here is no longer wanted." Before she could interrupt he lifted his hand in Sookie's direction. "Pam, prepare to take Sookie home. Now leave us." He flicked his hand towards the door.

"Her home or your home?" Pam asked

"Bon Temps," Eric replied.

Bill gave one last bow and walked out with Pam following behind. The door closed with a definitive thud.

"Who was on the phone?" Sookie asked, but thought she knew already having heard a whispering of the other parties' voice.

He looked at her still hunched over his desk. "That was Niall watching out for you." He winced slightly.

"Niall, he knows I'm here?"

"Of course." He stood up straight and took a step in her direction. "He is very protective of you. He agrees that your life is with me." Two more steps and he was within reach of her. "I regret tonight has not ended as I wished, but know that we will have many more nights to come."

"No." Fear fluttered in her chest. "You two do not get to choose what I do with my life."

He reached out his hand to her but she moved further away. After a moment he let it drop. "You must know that your life will never be normal."

She wanted to scream, to fight him, to swipe the contents from his desk and watch them shatter to the floor. Why can't I be normal? Why must I feel like a toy being pulled between the jaws of dogs?

"You are something divine, a bridge between the two worlds of Fae and human. With me you can have the life you wish for. The life you deserve."

"I need to go."

"I will come to you later." He backed away from her, perhaps sensing the fragility of her emotions. "I must stay here for a while."

"This won't work," she whispered. "We won't work." She couldn't staunch the flow of tears sliding down her face, and neither did she resist his embrace.

"I will always come for you," he whispered in her ear. "I will always find you."

She slumped against him knowing he meant every word. Knowing a part of her wanted to be with him, almost needed to be with him.

"Go now." He used his fingertip to wipe the tears from her face. "I promise you will be happy. I promise that your life will be as you wish."

Could he keep his promises? Before she could ask he left.

She arrived home at two a.m. with Pam and guards in tow. Giblet was happy to see her and wagged his tail at everyone, apparently uncaring that their guests were members of the undead. Being the good hostess Gran had raised her to be; she microwaved TruBloods for everyone and went upstairs to change. Pam followed her into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"I don't need help changing, Pam."

"Pity." She scanned her from head to toe.

For whatever reason, maybe she was too tired to argue, but Sookie found herself laughing. "You wouldn't want to give the guards any ideas."

Pam cocked an eyebrow at her. Sookie wondered if she got that from Eric, who did the same exact movement.

"They wouldn't care."

"What are they?" Sookie asked, careful to keep her voice below the level she thought they could hear.

Pam sat on the bed and crossed her long legs. "They are part of the Fae world, eternal soldiers for Niall."

"I saw fangs….do they talk?"

"No." Pam pushed back the cuticle of her pinkie finger. "No tongues. Cut out while mortal."

"Who would do such a thing?" Sookie had a terrible thought. "Tell me Niall didn't."

"Niall didn't. The Pope did. Back when they were Templars." Pam waved her hand. "It's a long story."

"Why would Eric have Fae bodyguards?"

"He will explain, or not."

She wanted Pam to explain, but knew she wouldn't. Giblet was scratching at the door.

"Do you like this creature?" Pam asked, as she let him in.

"Yes. Oh God, do I need to worry about the guards eating him?"

Pam laughed and got up from the bed. "I will enjoy having you around."

[I'm head hopping here. We're in Eric's devious mind now.]

Eric strode back to the party to find two humans slumped dead in the corner. The remaining humans were huddled together. He moved to the center of the room to address his guests.

"I am pleased that you have come. I understand that your ways in the old country are different than ours." He nodded to the Russian delegation. "Given this I will dispose of the bodies, but no more lives shall be taken here."

He motioned for his people to usher the living humans out, not needing to order them to trance them, which was clearly implicit.

"You have no right to tell us how to behave. You are no King." Nicholas spat out each word like it was vile. "Felipe de Castro is the rightful King."

Eric ruthlessly caged his anger. "Did you feel it was within your rights to try and take my woman?" Eric looked around the room. "To come here and partake of all that is offered and insult me in my own kingdom?" There were nods of approval from the other guests. There was very little love for the Russian king. "It is time for you to go."

"We know what you are researching." Nicholas's nodded towards Bill. "We've had him watched. It will not come to pass."

Eric shrugged. "Perhaps you are as deranged as they say." He walked away from the king. Not willing to confront him here, or wanting to see his face any longer. Soon he would need to deal with him, but that could wait. The guests were filtering out. Most acknowledging him and his rule, and a small few trailing behind Nicholas. The lines were clearly drawn between friend and enemy. So be it.

"You found truth to the legends?" Eric asked Bill when the last guest left.

"Of a kind in the Vatican vaults. If the legends are correct…then it is Sookie."

"I would want her without this." Eric stated. Need her was a more correct word for the way he felt about her.

"She has a strong pull that I feel as well." Bill said, sadly.

He saw the way Sookie looked at Bill. Though their memories were wiped, they still felt great affection for each other.

"Did you notice her scent?" Eric asked.

"Stronger than before," Bill replied. "It has started."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[_So far, this is my favorite chapter. I hope you enjoy.]_

Like a sleeping giant, Fangtasia slumbered. Alone, reluctant to leave the quiet, Eric methodically sorted through the complications of accepting Niall's offer.

What's done is done, he thought. True enough, but he'd not expected to feel remorse for his part in Niall's deception of Sookie. She would have died, he mentally countered.

His phone shimmied across the bar.

"Yes," he answered.

"You have news." Niall's voice sounded like a singer on a gramophone record, scratchy and distorted.

"Bill has some findings." He waited for a response from Niall. "Nicholas is threatening to take Sookie." Still nothing. "I fear there will be war."

"How is Sookie?" Niall asked

Either he already knew what Eric had just told him, or he felt it was of no consequence.

"Upset, I sent her home with your guards."

"You must start to bond with her tonight. Do you need me to influence that?"

"Bending her to my will is not the problem." Eric leaned against the counter. "She needs time to trust me. She wants a life without the complications of the vampire and fae worlds."

"What she wants and what she can have are two different things."

"Do you feel nothing for your daughter?"

"The Viking, Eric Northman, speaking to me of feelings. Did I choose the wrong vampire?" Niall asked.

"No," he said, hung up, and prepared to leave his club.

"How is she?" Eric asked Pam.

She was standing in Sookie's kitchen, her lips lifted into a smirk. "Your hair…how fast did you fly?" He raked his fingers through his wild mane. "She's fine, sleeping with that tiny beast of hers."

"You better go. There's only a few more hours of night left." His child was far too young to spend the day awake.

He walked up the stairs to Sookie's bedroom. Her relatives, framed and aligned along the wall, glared back at him.

The door hinges squeaked as he entered her bedroom. A child's room, he thought, with girlish keepsakes taped to her mirror, frills on her bed, and stuffed animals grouped on a chair. The tiny beast, Giblet, lifted his head, sniffed the air, and jumped off the bed to walk out the door. Sookie, her hair spread across an embroidered pillow case, was lying on her side.

He hated Niall's methods, but Eric knew that the life Sookie had led, as just another human, was not sustainable. Better him, than another, who without feeling would take her from everything she loved.

Wherever she was in her dreams, she was peaceful, and he sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair away from her face. She smiled, murmuring undecipherable words.

Would she fight him? Would he, if need be, force the bond upon her? His eyes looked through the lace curtains to the garden outside. His honor balked at forcing himself upon a woman. He would have to find another way.

"Eric."

"I'm here," he said, and added, "You wanted to talk."

Groggy from sleep, she disentangled herself from the covers and leaned back against the headboard. "What time is it?"

Two maybe three hours from dawn, he thought, but gave her his best estimate. "Three o'clock." The collar of her nightgown, a cotton and lace concoction better suited to a child, had slipped off her shoulder.

"I had the strangest dream."

He reached out to right her gown, but before his hand touched her shoulder she pulled it up. "Dreams are usually strange, no?"

"Do you ever feel your dream might be the truth, and that everything else is a lie?"

Eric didn't like the sound of that.

"Do you dream?" she asked.

"Of battle and blood and the cold, savage waters of my youth."

She placed her hand over his. "Not of love or the sun or"—she squeezed his hand – "when you were human?"

That was when I was a human, he almost added, but knew she would not understand. "Tell me about your dream."

"I think…no, that's not right. I feel something is wrong."

Eric turned his head to the side, unable to not stare at her neck and the blood flowing through her vein. "Wrong?"

She pulled her hand away and arranged her long hair to cover her neck. "Like an earthquake shifts the ground, I feel a shift in…reality." She looked around the room. "I know this is real, but there was something before, something just outside my reach that I can feel." She sighed, and straightened the bed covers.

He needed to be patient, to reassure her, to comfort her, but he was hungry and ached to sink his fangs into her flesh. Would her blood taste different now, after Niall had changed her?

"I need you to tell me the truth."

Her words jarred him from his thoughts. "The truth," he repeated, and leaned back.

"Yes." She flung the comforter away and placed her feet on the floor, and went to stand by the window. "You were gone for months. I had no word from you. And suddenly you're back speaking of love." A breeze caused the curtains and her nightgown to lift. "Why does Niall know about us?"

"You are of his blood. He will always be concerned about your wellbeing."

"Mmmffh. And…what about you?"

"It's no secret that I've always cared for you." That was the truth.

"If we were to…to be together, I need to know I can trust you."

"You can trust me."

"No." She turned to face him. "Trust means that you tell me the truth without omission."

"The truth is a cruel mistress that will break you like a prisoner on the rack." He stepped towards her; she stepped back from him until her back was against the wall. He advanced and placed his hands on the wall beside her face. "Nicholas wants to take you from me. Niall wants…" How to explain? "He's a fae. It's hard to ever know what they truly want, but he cares for your safety. Your scent." He lowered his head to the base of her neck. "Is carnal." She shivered but didn't try to get away. "I'm ancient, able to control my urges, but even I am beguiled by the power of your being. How do you expect a young vampire to react to your nearness?"

"I…I think the sun is coming up."

"You're afraid of me?" Reluctantly, he lifted his head to see her expression. Her eyes were dilated, her breathing elevated, he could hear her heart pumping, fast and sure beneath her chest.

"No," she whispered. "I'm afraid of how my body feels around you." She closed her eyes, as if to will the words away.

"Truth." He tried to keep the smirk from forming, but was unsuccessful. "Is not so easy. The truth is that I can protect you. Your life will be as normal as possible for a ha—" He'd almost said, half-fae. She still believed Niall was her twice removed grandfather. "For a human of fae descent."

"But—"

He placed his finger over her plump limps. "And you care for me, as I care for you. Is it so wrong that we should be together?" He slid his hand down to the small of her back and pressed her against him. "Would you allow me to taste your blood?" He felt her breath against the side of his neck and took that as a yes.

She jerked at the sound of his fangs. Careful not to cut her, he ran them against her neck until she relaxed again. So much was riding on this moment. He wanted her to accept him, to enjoy the bite, to want ever so much more from him. With the skill of a surgeon, he pierced her skin just enough to bring a small bead of blood to the surface. When he licked and then sucked for more blood she melted against his body, would have fallen if his arms hadn't held her fast.

"More?" he asked.

Immediately, "Yes," she replied huskily.

He repeated the same ritual, this time choosing a different spot on her neck, and with utmost care slipped his fangs deeper into her. Her blood rushed into his mouth, warm and sweet, tasting of honey. Instinct took over. Without conscious thought, he'd taken her to bed. His knee wedged between her thighs, his hand proprietarily wrapped around her neck, his fangs sunk deep into her. _I must stop_.

As he pulled away from her, he scolded himself for such a lack of control. Was prepared to meet her reproachful eyes when he looked up, but instead he saw a Sookie he didn't know. His blood seeped from her neck, dispersing into tiny rivulets until disappearing underneath her nightgown. Her lips swollen and slightly open yearned for his kisses. Her beautiful blue eyes blazed with lust for him. _I could take her now_.

"Eric," she murmured, and offered the unmarred side of her neck.

"Yes." Harsher than before, his fang greedily bit into her.

"Don't stop," she urged, winding her fingers though his hair, bucking her hips against his leg.

I'm ruined, he thought, like a sailor lured to the depths of the ocean by mermaids. Nothing will ever taste as sweet as her blood.

The beast in him roared to have her. To take her now. To feast on her blood, force himself inside her sweet body, and own her, in all ways. But he was more than a beast, and it took all his self-control to retract his fangs and move away from her.

Had he taken too much blood? Would she take his? Would he allow her to say no?

"Sookie." He reached out to cup her face. "Sookie, can you hear me?"

Her eyes were closed, but a sly smile graced her lips. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I must." It was the truth. He might have drained her if he hadn't wrapped the beast inside him in chains of silver. "Are you alright?"

Finally, she opened her eyes. "Yes. No." She smiled. "I don't know."

He hadn't had a woman react this way to his drinking their blood. It was almost like she was pleasantly intoxicated.

"Hold me," she implored.

How small she was, fragile, as he tucked her back against his chest.

"Bite me again." She tilted her head to offer up her neck.

"No." He kissed her shoulder. "I won't take more than you can give." Though I want to.

"I had no idea it would feel that way." Sookie turned her body enough to face him. "Is that the way it feels with all vampires?"

How to answer such an innocent question? "Perhaps, a very few." More than ever he wanted her to drink of his blood, so he could sense what she was feeling. "Godric could have controlled himself with you."

She stroked the side of his face. "Do I taste different than other humans?"

"You know that you do." Was she looking for flattery?

"Niall warned me about my blood."

Not wanting to speak of Niall, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like every care and worry and fear was sucked out of me with my blood."

Interesting. She shift slightly and rubbed against his obvious and painful need.

"Oh." She tried to move away but he held her tight.

His beast pleaded with him to take her now while she's plaint and warm and smelling like a fucking blood dream.

"You feel different."

What? "I do?" he asked.

"Warmer." She placed her hand over his. "A lot warmer."

Could her blood, so much stronger than before, have caused this?

Before he could respond, she added, "I like it."

"Do you desire me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"What do you desire for me to do?"

"You're making fun of me."

"No." He wrapped his hand gently around her neck. "I am a man who honors his word."

She wiggled, but not to get away. "That I will wait until you are ready," she mimicked his voice.

"Now who is making fun of whom?" he asked.

"I'm not," she said, suddenly serious. "I'm not ready. You understand that, right?"

"Would you drink from me?"

Her body so soft moments before, stiffened. "I don't want you to have control over me."

"Where did you hear such nonsense?"

"Bill."

"Well, Bill was probably trying to protect you." He tried not to grit his teeth while saying this. She had no memory of the time before when Bill broke her heart in two. Though, to be fair, Bill had had very little choice in the matter with Sookie. The queen had wanted Sookie and Bill was sent. "You like it when I drink your blood."

"Hmm." She relaxed a faction against him.

"My blood will give you good health."

"I'm as healthy as a horse."

"You'll look younger, more enticing."

"I'm already young."

"It will enhance your beauty."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Very." He nuzzled her ear. "When we exchange our blood, it creates a bond between us. Exchange enough times…" Should I tell her the truth?

"What, what happens?"

"It will flow through us in such a way that we can sense each other in ways not known to humans."

"So you've done this before?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I've never wanted to before." He ran his tongue along the edge of her ear, hoping to distract her from further questioning along this line.

"This bond…I won't be able to read your mind, will I?" She shivered against him.

"No one can read a vampire's mind." Or, rather, they aren't allowed to live, if they can. "More vampires are moving through this area now. I need this exchange. I need to know that I can feel you if something were to happen." He struggled with how to explain. "I'll make it known that you are my human."

"So… that means you are considered my vampire?" she asked.

If you like, he thought. "Yes. You will carry the scent of my blood inside your body."

"Ewww."

She tried to pull away but he held her firm. "Only vampires can detect the scent of another." He hoped that reassured her.

"That tells them to back off."

"Yes." He smiled down at her. "Something like that."

"I don't want to be vampire."

"You'd make a good vampire." It was getting harder for him to concentrate with the delectable scent of her blood still oozing from his fang marks, and her body crushed up against his.

"Promise me." She grabbed his wrist. "Promise me you'll never do that to me."

"I promise that I will not make that decision for you." Nor will I let you age and wither and die. "Will you trust me enough to drink from me?"

"You know I'm not ready for sex with you, right?"

"Even if you rip the clothes from my body, I will resist your advances."

"You," she said, and playfully smacked his shoulder. "Where?" Her eyes roamed over his body. "Where would you like me to….bite?"

Thor almighty! Everywhere, he wanted to say. She watched him get out of bed, remove his shirt, and free his belt from his pants. Which he meant to take off, but she shook her head when he went to unzip them.

Conscious that the sun would rise within the hour, he pulled each blind down and returned to her on the bed and stretched out on his back.

"Listen to me, my love." He lifted her up and placed her on top of him with her legs to either side of his hips. "You are in control. Take from my body whatever you desire. No matter how you abuse me." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I will not take your virginity tonight."

Her eyes were large as a doe's, and almost as innocent.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded her reply.

He slashed a small opening on the side of his neck, enough to bring his blood to the surface, but not enough to frighten her. Carefully, he guided her down to the wound. "Take in as much as you want."

Humans found drinking blood repugnant or taboo. He knew it was taking a lot of courage for her to try this. Waiting for her lips to touch his skin was excruciating. Her felt the warmth of her sigh and then the soft touch of her tongue just skirting the wound. It couldn't have been more than a drop that she ingested, but he felt it move through his body like an electrical current.

An, "Oh," escaped her lips.

Was she stopping? He needn't have worried for she pressed her lips to him and sucked, hard. He had to tear his hands from her body and grip the headboard to keep from ravaging her. An almost uncontrollable lust ripped through him, literally causing his every muscle to ache with want of her.

She was riding him like a wanton animal. Lips locked onto his wound, teeth gnashing to open it more, with her hips grinding into his. How much had she drunk of his blood? With every second that passed he felt more of her emotions. His own lust and desire was mingling with her, shredding his resolve.

Just when he felt his fingertips slip from the proverbial edge of the abyss that would plunge him into uncontrollable urges, Sookie stopped. She reared back on her heels. Her hair disheveled and falling around her shoulders. Her mouth smeared with his blood. Her eyes burned with supernatural intensity. Their bluer, he thought. Everything about her was more. More beautiful, sexier, more fragile, more, well, more.

He remained as still as possible watching her as she stared down at him. What was she thinking? He knew she was aroused and curious, but had no idea what she would do next. When her fingers spread out across his chest and she leaned down mere inches from his face, he was wary, an unnatural emotion for him. Will she kiss me or bite me? Either would be appreciated, but not with the limitation that he could not do with her as he was wont to do.

A kiss was what she did, and not a chaste one, but one that reached down into his soul and forced him to respond. They were a tangle of arms and legs as he rolled her onto her back.

"More blood," she begged, between kisses.

He didn't argue nor voice his fear of how much she should ingest, nor worry about her virgin sensibilities. He only did want the vampire inside him wanted and slashed his inner thigh and pushed her down his body until her lips latched on.

Lifting onto his elbows he watched as Sookie's tongue lapped up his blood. His erection strained against his pants. Her arm brushed against it as she ran her hand over his stomach.

He threw his head back. "Please," he heard himself say, and did not recognize his own voice. Unwilling to break his promise to her he pulled her away from his thigh and slid her gown down so he could sink his fangs into the tender flesh of her breast.

"Eric," she screamed, and melted against him.

Sweeter, a bit spicier, rich and deep bodied, complex, and luminous was the taste of her blood. Behind his closed eyes, he had flashes of her sunbathing and the way she'd looked the first time he'd met her, all confident and unafraid of him.

His body shook from the rift cleaving his mind and body; the need to protect her warred against his desire to drink her whole. He retracted his fangs and pried his lips from her chest.

"I didn't know," she said on a long sigh.

The warmth of her blood moved through him, calmed the beast within. She was a glory to behold with his marks on her neck and chest. His mind, hazy and sluggish, finally registered she'd spoken. "Didn't know what?"

"That anything could feel so good."

He righted her gown, wishing her could rip it from her body, but telling himself it could wait, and pulled her up with him to lean against the headboard.

"I've tasted every variation of human and supernatural, and you are something entirely different."

"It's the fae that makes me taste this way."

A byproduct of their first blood exchange was she was more tactile with him. Her hand seemed unable to stay away from his skin for too long. And he wanted to encircle her with his body, tuck her away in a secreted place, so that no one could look upon her beauty.

"I don't know." Eric had once feasted on a fae, and he'd tasted not a fraction as good as Sookie. Was it Niall's royal blood? Or something else?

A shaft of light pierced the bedroom and landed on the wall across from them.

"You should go down to your hidey hole." Sookie traced her finger along his jawline.

That was the name she'd given the room he'd had built under her home when he'd taken refuge with her.

She continued, "I'd stay with you, but I have to go to work today."

He was a tick away from forbidding her to go, but didn't want to fracture the peace between them. Niall's body guards would keep her safe, and he had acquired his own protection for her. He sensed that she was waiting for a fight about her freedom to work, which seemed like a ridiculous argument to him. What was freedom, if you had to work? He was offering her unlimited resources to do the things she truly wanted. But, in time, he would bring her round. For now, he would make adequate arrangements with this Merlotte's. Or perhaps, she thought he would leave her one day, destitute and adrift. Her employment was, to her, a safeguard against that.

"What are you hours?" he asked, and was pleased when she relaxed back against him.

"Till ten."

"Let me." He pricked his finger with his fang and healed the wound on her chest and neck. Hesitating a moment to enjoy the sight of his last, remaining mark against her milky skin.

"Leave it." She ran her finger over the slight redness. "I like the way it aches." She watched the shaft of light move closer to the bed. "Is that wrong? That I like it to hurt?"

He shook his head. "Nothing you could ever feel, or want, would be wrong." His still heart swelled. "Will the patrons be…"

"Afraid, suspicious, judgmental…" She rolled her hand. "I'll wear a scarf so only I know."

She got up from the bed. The bond told him she was feeling shy, perhaps embarrassed, and his blood was increasing her desire for sex, which probably made her feel uncomfortable.

"Would you like to take a shower?" she asked. "Alone," she added after he raised his eyebrow. "Before you go to sleep?"

He stretched his long legs, careful to step in the dark spaces, and went to the door. "I like the smell of Sookie on me." Eric took one long look at her, knowing he'd revisit every second of their first exchange later. "Are you tired?" He wasn't sure how much sleep a human needed.

"I feel amazing." She lifted her arms and turned, causing her nightgown to lift. "I've never felt so alive before."

He felt her delight, and was perplexed that her happiness pleased him so. He would think on that during the long hours away from her.

* * *

A/N: This story was originally posted years ago. When I downloaded it to my computer - those long years ago - something happened to the file. Consequently, I don't have the full original story. What I have basically stopped midway through this chapter. So from here on out, this will be a different story, because I don't remember the old one. If someone does, please drop me a line.

Additional A/N: As many of you know, I have a book available for sale. (You can visit my profile page if interested.) The second book in the series will be on sale in November of this year. I'm looking for more reviews of my book. I'd like to do a promotion to encourage that. Since starting this story back up, I've gotten such creative and well thought out responses, so I thought who better to ask. If you have an idea, please let me know. I'm thinking of starting a contest where for every ten reviews, a drawing will be held and a hardback book (not my own, but something popular and current) will be given to the chosen reviewer. What do you think?


End file.
